


petals

by atrimea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, First Kiss, Fluff, Future, Kissing, M/M, The gods meddle, True Love, Wedding, drunk, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss,  meddlesome person and a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	petals

"nico?"  
"are you okay nico?"  
Nico stumbled into will's room, which was empty because a camp fire was going on outside.  
"no..I don't know" nico stumbled into will's bed and fell on his face.  
will pushed nico until he could place his hand on nico's forehead. not hot.   
"is something..wrong?" Will asked.

"I just...I just...I dunnnnoo" Nico was staring at will intently. will tried to stare back, but nico's eyes were fixed on will's mouth.   
"I have to kiss you Will"  
"what?"

Hidden from their veiw, aphrdite laughed quietly, content that her little plan was working. drug him. ha! Athena had nothing over her strategies!

"Nico you seem pretty sick? let me see"  
"I just NEED to kiss you Will!"   
"Let me check you out" Will started to walk away and find some ambrosia but Aphrodite rolled her eyes. dumbass mortals. just do it.  
Will turned around sharply and sat back down. he pulled Nico by the collar,too roughly than he normally would, and kissed the boy hard.  
Aphrodite smirked and both the boys came to their senses halfway. the deed had been done. it was too late, but they didn't exactly have regrets .  
"i'm..sorry" the tone was all wrong, Nico was breathing in short gasps.  
will looked at his hands. "I don't know what happened, I didn't mean to.." 

and then suddenly a huge burst of rose petals fell on the two boys from the sky. Aphrodite . they stared at each other in surprise. and then Will picked up a petal and rubbed it into his fingers.   
"It seems to be her doing...these petals have potions on them..lust..and attraction "

"We should ask her kids what these are" Nico picked up a petal and examined it.

"and tell them they story of us accidently kissing?" Will laughed, which made Nico smile.

But they did ask piper, who told them that the petals had no lust on them...they would catch the fragrance of the the emotion in the room. and yes, she would ask her mom to stay out of their business . 

the boys had saved a few petals each, without telling the other. and nico did open his box of petals and touch them everyday, while Will thought a lot about that day.

Aphrodite would not just appear wothout motives. it must be something.

She came in his dreams that night, flowing and smiling, her face morphing into so many. wild black hair and stormy eyes. she almost looked melancholic .   
" it is somthing, will Solace, It is true seldom work wothout ulterior motives, but I do rule over love, son of Apollo, and you must know, that sometimes friendship needs a push to blossom into true love. You and Nico di Angelo deserve happiness , but the only way you can find it is together ."

and then she was gone.  
Will never told nico about his dream, but he did ask Nico to help him in the infermery.  
"You have been in there the longest! you know how everything works"   
Nico said yes, and then it was only a matter of time before curiosity took over and they kissed again.

On the day they wore suits and walked down the aisle, the same petals were thrown over their heads when they kissed as husband and husband for the first time.

the petals smelled of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions and kudos much appreciated :)


End file.
